An Angel Named Forever
by Sekowari
Summary: This time around, Goku is the one who abandons his Sun.


**Sekowari: -**sigh- I reposted this fanfic. All cuz of a few minor quirks here and there...anyways, just wanted to say again that this story is set in modern times, written in Sanzo's POV. It's based on a true event, though I didn't put details. (don't know any, actually) Credits for the poem goes to my sis. She wrote a long time ago, dedicated to our brother. We'll never forget you, Billy...R/R

**An Angel Named Forever

* * *

**

**Journal Entry #1:**

I still remember the day when that incident happened. Something just felt wrong at the time, but I let it pass. After all, Goku was going traveling with friends. Before he left the house, he had asked for meat buns……again. I started to spit out curses at him. Now, I regret doing so.

With an occasional stupid remark from the kappa, the day was progressing pretty well. That is, until afternoon came. I received a phone call from the police. The voice on the other end sounded very urgent. They informed me that a bus explosion had occurred on highway 99. An explosion that, apparently, involved a certain saru. Shocked, I dropped the phone. The other two asked about what had happened. However, there was no need for explanations – Goku had died.

Hakkai, Gojyo, and I rushed to the scene. Death was in the air, and the smell was absolutely nauseating. The survivors were crying uncontrollably. Bodies were charred and burnt. Looking around though, I spotted Goku's body right away. An unbelievable sight. I threw up.

At that point, I was angry. Angry at the bakasaru for always getting into trouble. But I never thought he would actually get himself _killed._ See, there's a difference between not caring for someone, and knowing they can take care of themselves. I was wrong when I assumed that Goku was independent enough at the age of 18. A reckless kid, that's all he was.

Also, I was angry at myself. I put Goku in danger. He was the closest to family, aside from my father figure – Koumyou Sanzo.

After Koumyou passed away, I vowed never to show emotional pain in front of others. But seeing Goku's dead body lying in front of me, I couldn't stop the tears from falling….

Date: June 21st

* * *

**Journal Entry #2:**

About a week later, we attended Goku's funeral. I really hated to see his ex-lover Homura there. But I knew that inside, Goku's death was killing him as well. Stupid saru….how could he just leave? Doesn't he know that the people who are left behind hurt the most? Tch…..

We've placed Goku's ashes at Kinsan Temple. Hakkai's suggested that we spread them in the most beautiful place on earth. You know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. The saru deserves it. I mean, what else can we do?

Date: June 28th

* * *

**Journal Entry #3:**

Everything's quiet now. Too quiet. Even the kappa has nothing to say. It's unnerving. I've always asked for silence. Now, it's what I miss the most.

There isn't much that keeps us three remaining people together anymore……..

Just living our separate lives……..

Date: November 29th

* * *

**Journal Entry #4:**

It's been awhile since I last updated this journal. I've decided to write a poem dedicated to Goku. Yeah, I know what you're thinking – Genjyo Sanzo the 31st, writing poetry? That's right. But hey, it's a different way to express what I feel. So Goku, this is for you. We'll never forget……

_An Angel Named Forever_

_Sweet angel, ruthless death snatched you away._

_But unharmed, your pure heart lies._

_Too sudden the thunder sounded, _

_On the threshold of your happiness,_

_Clouding the Sun._

_Your body was light in years,_

_Filled with laughters,_

_And your soul showered by the innocence of your youth,_

_Unknown to the cruel world._

_But reality stole your heart and its glorious songs,_

_Ere they were sung._

_Your smile seeded gardens,_

_Where flowers bloom in a painting,_

_And you shall be the blossom that never fades away._

_You could leave us without tears,_

_For the memories you have left us,_

_Are more than treasures._

_For you, a child dancing in the wind,_

_Life was your shortest, sweetest dream,_

_From which you have awakened._

Date: April 5th

**Signed,**

**G. Sanzo**

**P.S: **Ne, happy 19th birthday, saru……….

* * *

**_Owari_**


End file.
